


Eh

by timeblitz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Transformation, galra - Freeform, i literally just found this from ages ago??, painful transformation, take it I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeblitz/pseuds/timeblitz
Summary: So I was looking through my files and found this?? I don't think I'll expand on it, but I liked it enough to want to post it here. I dunno how old this is, lol





	

It had been three days since Lance last saw Keith. He had just sorta disappeared somewhere into the castle. Okay, maybe not disappeared. Maybe more like stayed out of everyone’s way. Either way, the blue paladin was starting to feel concerned. Keith hadn’t even bothered to show up for dinner. 

The castle was currently hurtling through space to the next solar system. They could have already been there but Allura insisted that they didn’t use the wormholes. She said this way they could save energy as well as being able to keep an eye out for anyone who needed their help. Shiro had agreed with her and that was that, Lance’s arguments had died before they even left his mouth. 

Lance was currently working his way down to the training deck, hoping to catch a glance of the elusive mullet man. Keith often ended up down here, slashing away at the fake enemies until he was too tired to go on. Though, he couldn’t have been training for three days straight, could he? 

Apparently not, the room was empty. Lance huffed in frustration but carried on to the one other place he could think of. Keith’s room. It only made sense, where else could he be? It didn’t take too long to get there and soon Lance found himself standing in front of the other’s door. He paused, a strange sense of foreboding sweeping over him. He shrugged it off, his concern winning over fear. Lance knocked at the door. “Keith? You in there buddy?”

There was a moment of silence before a grumbly voice responded. “Go away Lance.” Keith growled in a voice thick with annoyance. But there was also something else. Something Lance couldn’t put his finger on. 

“I’m not leaving. Have you even eaten anything? C’mon Keith.” There was no response, the other party had fallen silent. “I’m giving you till the count of three. One… Two…”

“Stop!” There he was. But this time, Keith sounded scared. And was that a hint of desperation? Lance’s worries only increased. He couldn’t remember any other time where Keith had sounded this strained. “Just leave me alone, okay?” Lance shook his head, a frown flickering onto his face. 

“Three.” Lance forced open the door and slid inside. He glanced around the room, taking in everything at once. The normally well kept room was a mess, the few belongings Keith had were thrown across the room. The blanket was missing from the bed. And there was Keith. He was curled into a tight ball in the corner of his room, his head ducked and the missing blanket held tightly around his shoulders. He was lightly trembling, a small whimper escaping his slouched form. “Keith?” Lance’s own voice sounded foreign to him, small and quiet as he slowly made his way across the room. 

Keith seemed to flinch at the sound of his voice. “Please go away.” He begged, refusing to lift his head. Lance knelt down next to the other and lightly rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Keith lunged upwards, grabbing his wrist tightly with a snarl. Then he froze, staring at the other with wide blown fearful eyes. 

Lance gawked at the other, shocked by what he saw. Keith had purple splotches across his skin and the sclera of his eyes had turned a bright yellow. Bit by bit, the purple seemed to slowly spread, covering his skin at a gradual pace. “Galra…” He whispered, his eyes almost as wide as Keith’s. 

Keith finally let go of Lance’s wrist, gently pushing his hand away. “I don’t-’ He cut himself off, abruptly turning his head away to stare at the floor. “Go away.” He hissed, shoulders shaking. He was scared and it was breaking Lance’s heart. Despite his shock and nervousness about Keith’s changing appearance, Lance shifted closer and pulled Keith into a tight hug. He ignored the other’s sounds of protest and squirming, clinging onto him until he gave in. Keith eventually calmed down and stopped trying to shrug Lance away. “Okay. You’re even dumber than I thought.” He muttered, still unable to stop the shaking of his shoulders. 

“Why’s that?” Lance murmured, pulling away just a bit to look at Keith. It was still unnerving, seeing the purple splashed across his skin like that. Lance could tell it was still spreading, that patch above Keith’s eye hadn’t been covered when he first came in. 

“Because! Look at me! I-I’m one of them. I don’t know why or how, but… But I’m the enemy.” He had started loud but ended quiet. “I look like a Galra.” Keith still refused to look up at Lance. “And you haven’t gone to get Shiro or Allura. Or anyone for that matter. That’s stupid.”

“Rude. The only reason I’d go to get them is to make you eat. Are we gonna have to force feed you? Is that what you want?” Lance said with a slight trace of humour. Keith just shook his head, an unbelieving expression on his face. “Seriously Keith, you shouldn’t have gone and sealed yourself off like this.”

“Are you even listening to yourself? You should be dragging me down to the prison hold or something. Not… hugging me.” Keith bristled, his voice a low growl.

Lance didn’t even flinch. He carried on, slipping back to his normal self. “Why? You’re not gonna try to kill me, right? What, are you a threat? You gonna steal the lions and take them to Zarkon?” He taunted, tilting his head to the side.

“No! No, of course not!” Keith yelped, finally returning Lance’s stare. “But still, I’m a Galra!”

“Galra, human, who cares? You’re still Keith.” Lance gave a shrug. “I don’t see why you’re so keen to get yourself thrown in a cell. What, do you have some sort of handcuff kink?” 

“Ew, no.” Keith finally seemed to be relaxing, even if it was just a tad. “I don’t understand how you’re calmer than me right now.” His shoulders slumped ever so slightly. “Shit, everyone else is still gonna kill me though.”

“No they won’t. I’ll make sure of it.” Lance said in a strangely protective voice. Then, almost as soon as it had come it was gone. "In any case, it’s not like you’re a full blown Galra, otherwise you would have been this way from the start. Plus,” He poked a patch of normal skin on Keith’s cheek. “You still kinda look human-ish. For now at least, so there’s that.” He finally seemed to realize he was still holding onto Keith and dropped his arms, leaning back against the wall. He paused for a moment, head tilted back. “You know, you’re gonna have to come out of here and face the others eventually. I doubt it’ll be as bad as you think, especially if you go before you’re one hundred percent purple.” 

Keith stayed quiet, watching Lance out of the corner of his eye. He sighed. “I’ve got the worst headache right now.” He eventually muttered. “I don’t know if it’s because of this whole Galra thing or the fact that I’ve been listening to your nonsense.” Lance gave the other a playful shove. “It kinda hurts.” Lance gave the other a slightly concerned look, tilting his head in the place of his question. Keith didn’t elaborate, instead he grit his teeth, shaking his head. 

“Keith?” That slightly concerned look turned into a greatly concerned look. “Are you alright?” He rushed out, reaching out a hand to the other boy. Keith shrugged him away, struggling to stand. He pitched, leaning against the wall heavily and letting out a pained snarl. Lance was up on his feet immediately, fretting over the sudden change of mood. “Dude, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Keith shut his eyes, his shoulders trembling. “I don’t-” He forced through clenched teeth. He didn’t get much further though. With a loud gasp of pain, Keith fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. The purple skin was spreading faster, quickly covering the untouched patches. Keith’s ears were changing with the rest of him, pointing upwards and becoming larger. His eyes flashed and rolled into the back of his head as his arms gave out. Keith spilled out onto the floor, Lance panicking the whole time. 

Lance didn’t know what to do. He was trying his best, rubbing at Keith’s back and trying to get him to tell him what was wrong. Keith could only make strangled pained noises that eventually faded into whimpers. Eventually he grew quiet and Lance could only frown. He pulled Keith into his lap, turning him over to face upwards. It looked like Keith had passed out and Lance wasn’t sure if that was good or not. He took a closer look, assessing the damage. Keith looked even more like a Galra than before. All of his visible skin was the light purple colour, a bit fuzzy too. His ears now resembled those of a cat and his hair had been tinted a very dark purple. 

For once, Lance was at a loss for words. He had just watched a member of his team change into the same species of their main enemy, and it looked painful as all hell. He wanted to help, even comfort Keith, but what could he do? With a stressed sigh, Lance did his best to drag Keith up and onto his bed, figuring it would more comfortable. He draped the long since discarded blanket back over Keith and brush a lock of dark purple hair out of his face. The other’s breathing sounded irregular and his eyes were fluttering. For a moment Lance considered going to get someone to help. Maybe Shiro, then they could carry Keith down to a healing pod. He soon discarded that idea, without proper explanation anyone else would freak out. Lance sat down on the edge of the bed, deciding to simply watch over Keith until he woke up. 

Lance was pretty confused, and even more weirded out, but he had a feeling in his gut. “It’ll be fine.” He murmured quietly, brushing a lock of hair out of Keith’s face. “I’ll make sure it is.”


End file.
